


Pause︱Play

by SeaCollides



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCollides/pseuds/SeaCollides
Summary: A ficlet/drabble collection for Sea's piling ideas! Also serves as a request box.Currently open for requests!-Newest: Red is tired of repeats and loops- he'd pray to a god, but these gods cannot help him. (AKA: Red is self-aware, and pulls Green down the rabbit-hole of over-realization.)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pause︱Play

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Red is tired of repeats and loops- he'd pray to a god, but these gods cannot help him. (AKA: Red is self-aware, and pulls Green down the rabbit-hole of over-realization.)
> 
> Chapter Count: 1/?
> 
> _Check end notes for request details._

Electrical is loading. 

Storage is next.

The ship is folding in on itself, popping outward, inward, again and again.

Red closes his eyes and clenches his fists. 

_Again_. Another round, another day, another chance at living.

Dying hurts.

He knows it too well. A stab to the heart, a shot through the neck, something speared into his gut. His blood wiping and smudging the floor in the fiercest shade of scarlet, smelling like a bitter blend of burnt grease and blood.

Electrical has loaded.

Storage is loading.

Navigation is next.

Whatever god that Red prays to, whatever saint or savior he begs and cries to, Red has decided: he hates them.

What kind of sick, perverse sadist keeps them here, forcing them to fix the ship over and over, weeding out different friends on a daily basis? Like a never-ending spinning wheel threading and looping everything into an infinite fabric of repeats, one that was once so bright and golden, now all dulled to gray?

Red’s tired. He’s sure everyone is starting to feel something’s off, too. 

That’s good. Self-awareness is now key.

Storage has loaded.

Navigation is loading.

O2 is next.

“Hey,” someone speaks up amidst the glitching void they’re trapped in. 

Red looks up. It’s Green, helmet off his head, conveniently tucked underneath one of his arms. He approaches Red like a cautious cat, purposely timid to hide in his own shadow, not daring to assert any domineering energy.

Red frowns a little. He’ll have to change that. 

“Green,” Red greets, shrugging off his own helmet as well. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Green answers, sighing. “I… I actually have a question to ask.”

“Shoot.”

“Why are we here?”

Red laughs. It’s an unexpected question.

He motions for Green to stand next to him, and Green complies. Red points at the generating ship still folding in and out on itself. 

“You see that?” Red says, and Green nods. “That’s the Skeld, right?”

“Right.”

“Okay, that’s all there is to it.”

“…Huh?”

Red drops his arm and places it on his hip. “I’m serious. You want to know why we’re here- well, it’s to fix the ship.”

Red trains his eyes on Green to pick up even the slightest reaction. This is it- whatever Green says next will make or break them all.

“But…” Green mumbles, biting his lip. “That can’t be it. This whole premise feels weird.”

Red nearly cries out in relief. Green isn’t trapped. No, he still has a chance.

“What do you see when you look around?” Red asks him, eyes still focusing on Green’s facial features.

Green pauses to inspect his surroundings. “We’re on Earth, right? It’s colorful all over and it smells like the soil…”

Red claps a hand over Green’s shoulder. “Try harder,” he whispers. “A little harder. You’re almost there.”

Green smells like the forest. Like a smoky rendition of nutmeg and forest berries, rolled in granules of cedar and pine. 

It reminds Red of Earth. He dearly misses it.

“I see… I see the ground beneath me, it’s brown, it’s black? It’s-“

“Keep going.”

“T-the sky is blue… no, it’s gray, wait- it’s also black…”

“And?”

“And everything, e-everything is…”

Green’s voice fearfully fizzles out as his entire world does a one-eighty.

“Everything’s black,” he breathes, terror dancing in his eyes. “W-where are we?”

“Congratulations, Green! Now we can curse the gods together.”

Red gestures at the ship again. 

Navigation has loaded.

O2 is loading. 

Everything will be loaded in two minutes.

“That’s not- it can’t be,” Green chokes, knees weak as he stumbles and falls, landing on the strangely solid ground. It’s cold, not like snow- more like a glass pane frosted over on the night of Christmas Eve.

“So glad you can see it. You asked why we we’re here, right? This is it,” Red cheerfully says as he helps Green up. “Come on now- get up, there we go.”

The ship is almost complete. They’ll have to board soon, along with another Impostor amongst the ten. 

“We’ve actually done this many times before, believe it or not,” Red smiles as he walks Green to the ship entrance. “I was the first one to realize. I’m glad you can see it too.”

“That we’re stuck in some sort of eternal loop?”

Red smacks Green’s back with a little too much enthusiasm. “Yes! I’m glad we can face this together.”

“I never said-“

Red shushes him. 

O2 has loaded. 

The ship has loaded.

_BOARDING IN THREE._

“Talk to me again after this expedition ends,” Red tells Green. Both of them tug on their helmets. 

“Sure,” Green says, though slightly hesitant. “But what if I forget?”

“You won’t,” Red assures. “I’ll make sure of it.”

They fall into silence.

_SHIP LAUNCHING…_

_ENTERING SPACE…_

_SHIP HAS LAUNCHED._

_ALL PLAYERS READY._

  
_THERE IS ONE IMPOSTOR AMONG US._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to Sea's collection of piling Among Us ideas and fics. Umm... it doubles as a request box as well!
> 
> Status: Requests Open :D
> 
> (I'm better at writing angst/crack rather than romance, but romantic subtext is easy for me, yea!! Be as specific as possible when it comes to a request, unless you just want to drop a vague prompt- if not I'll just use my personal headcanons for the Among Us Ensemble. Um. No NSFW... yet? Not yet. Don't request it. _Yeah._
> 
> I'm always open to write Cyan/Black :3)
> 
> Check my [writing carrd](https://seacollideswriting.carrd.co/) to learn about my updates, ideas, progress, etc. :')


End file.
